megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Otome Yanagiya
Otome Yanagiya is a character from Devil Survivor 2. She is a physician of JP's Osaka Branch and she is in charge of medical care. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Personality Otome has a warm personality and a kind heart. Despite appearing to be ditzy at times, she rarely loses her composure and remains as one of the more collected and mature characters of ''Devil Survivor 2 to the point of being the mother figure for JP's. She has a penchant for teasing the other major characters usually in the context of romance. Usually, it's teasing Makoto Sako for her implied romantic interest for the Protagonist or, conversely, the Protagonist himself should the player show hints of a crush towards Otome. Makoto mentions that she always feels exhausted whenever Otome works together with Fumi. She has a strong desire to save children which manifests in the form of having a daughter of her own and later down the plot. Otome's daughter is named Koharu. It is revealed in a Fate System event that Koharu is actually Otome's cousin, and was adopted when her uncle and aunt had died. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' She is a doctor in the Osaka division of JP's. She's a kind, warm-hearted woman who oversees all things medical at JP's. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes If the player chooses to join Daichi in peeking at the girls' health examinations, Otome will be introduced by Daichi as a mysterious beauty who appears after Makoto. She will meet with the group after they escape to talk before experiencing the earthquake caused by Megrez. Otherwise, she appears at the boys' examinations, being described by Joe as a "mature beauty" just before her arrival. She appears later on with Makoto to take the train to Osaka for a meeting to discuss Megrez, and calls Fumi to activate the Terminal when the only exit points are blocked. After taking the Terminal, she apologizes to the protagonist for landing on him, and teases Makoto before leaving for the meeting. At the end of the day, Otome will send a message to the protagonist which will note that she knew about the boys peeking into the girl's side, and will end with her either telling the protagonist not to do something like that again, or asking him to talk to the boys, depending on whether the player chooses to join Daichi or not. 5th Day Thursday's Shock The protagonist will receive a death clip showing Otome being killed by Bifrons. If the player decides to help out, the player will meet with the Anguished One, who talks to him about finding humanity's potential before leaving the destruction of the tower to Bifrons. Otome volunteers to defend the tower, and thanks to group after the battle, wondering about the Anguished one's agenda. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Equality If the player sides with Ronaldo, he will be joined by Otome (presuming that she is still alive), Airi, and Joe. Otherwise, she is fought along with Airi. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Egalitarian ending, Otome is seen with several JP's personnel assisting a dying civilian. In the Triumphant ending, she is seen crossing the Ebisu bridge with her adopted daughter Koharu, the two having survived the whole ordeal. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistances to Electricity and Curse, at Fate 3 she unlocks Femme Hariti (Lv. 46), and at Fate 5 Megami Amaterasu (Lv. 77). Otome's Fate route revolves around her strained relationship with her adopted daughter Koharu. After the protagonist learns of Koharu, he finds Otome getting stressed over juggling her duties and taking care of Koharu. She even begins to doubt if she is a good mother for Koharu. At the climax of this route, Otome runs to the protagonist and tells him that Koharu went missing, but shortly after she has to tend to a severely injured person. The protagonist goes to search for her, and finds Koharu at the Nagoya TV Tower. Koharu doubts that her mother really loves her, but soon enough, Otome rushes over to her, promising that she will take much better care of her. Stats Much like Mari Mochizuki from Devil Survivor, Otome has great Magic and Vitality growth, giving her substantial defences against attacks, at the cost of both her Strength and Agility. At early levels, her stat points are mostly focused towards Magic, with an occasional boost in Vitality but at later levels they are fairly balanced. ''Day 4'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Vs. Nagoya'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Otome's team will prove to be very hard to defeat, as she possesses the Recarmloss + Rejuvenate combo to keep her team at full health. This, in turn, also allows her demons to provide healing to the other teams. She can even go on the offensive if left at 1 HP from Endure, as Life Drain becomes very powerful at that HP percentage while backed by her massive Magic stat. Equip Pierce to allow multi-hitting attacks to bypass her Phys Drain skill while also hitting through her Endure. While not as reliable since her Laksmi can cure status, one can also attempt to instant-kill her via Death Call or petrifying her. Yamato's & Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Otome'', as an Enemy Shadow Otome appears on a team with Shadow Makoto and Shadow Fumi. Gallery File:Otome_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Otome and her child in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Otome and her child in the Triumphant ending. Trivia *Otome's Fate route unlocks a demon related to childbirth, reflecting her status and role as a mother after adopting Koharu. *Fumi reveals in Ronaldo's route that Otome is tone deaf. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Allies